A Chance Meeting
by shadowdelta47
Summary: Mini-sode:Shadow finds himself in the world of Sugar Rush, where he meets a certain glitchy racer...


**I was watching Wreck-It Ralph the other day, and this just popped into my mind. Don't expect anything big, it's just a little idea I had. Though this is the first fic I've written in first-person. **

I wandered through the vast candy cane forest, completely and utterly lost.

"_Ugg, I should have known that Gir was insanely good at checkers." _I thought to myself. "_This is the last time I teleport to a random universe on a bet." _I thought to myself.

"Hey mister!"

I looked up. There was a little girl, dressed in a mint green hoodie, a brown skirt similar to a Reese's cup, black boots, and green white and red stockings hanging from one of the trees.

"You lost?"

I huffed. "No! I'm exactly where I want to be!"

"So, you wanted to be in the middle of nowhere?"

"Alright fine, I'm lost. Think you could help me?"

"Depends." She swung down from the braches and landed feet first on the ground. "Where do you want to go?"

"Uh...Game Central Station. You know where that is?"

"Sure! Follow me."

The little girl led the way through the forest of candy canes.

"Sooo, what's a guy like you doing in Sugar Rush?" she asked.

"I didn't want to come here." I said. "I was dared to come in here on a bet."

"Why?"

"Eh, my friends thought this game would be really immature and kiddish, and that it would be complete and utter torture for me here."

"Well, that's stupid."

"I know right? As soon as I got in here, I immediately got lost in the candy cane forest, and then I bumped into you." I scratched my head. "What's your name anyway?"

"Me? Why, I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, President of Sugar Rush!"

"President?"

"I'd rather be President than Princess."

I held out my hand. "I'm Shadow. Shadow X. Nice to meet you, Vanellope."

She took my hand, and then shook it hard. "Charmed."

We continued walking, and she asked me a few more questions about myself.

"So what game are you from?" she asked. "You look like you'd come from some Japanese game."

"Umm…" I tried quickly to think of something. "…Street Fighter?"

She gave me a scrutinizing look. "I'm pretty sure you're not from Street Fighter."

I sighed. "Alright fine. But can you keep a secret?"

Vanellope pretended to zip her lips.

"Okay." I paused, and then spoke. "I'm not from any game in the arcade." I said. "I'm actually one of the Guardians of the multiverse."

She stepped back a little. "Whoa. Seriously?"

I smirked. "Yup. I basically prevent universal disasters, like the occasional megalomaniac that wants to destroy the world."

"However, people aren't supposed to know the Guardians exist, and we're only supposed to tell certain people about us." I scratched my head nervously. "So, I basically just broke a big rule telling you."

"Wow, guess I really _do _need to keep that a secret." She said. "So how did you become a Guardian anyway?"

I thought about that for a bit. "It's actually a really long story." I sighed. "I used to be a regular kid. Other kids made fun of me all the time, because I was a total cartoon nerd. It was really distressing, so one day; I wished I could be with people who understand me. Then poof, I ended up in a room with four of the greatest cartoons ever, and they asked me to be the Guardian of the cartoon part of the multiverse. Naturally, I accepted, and here I am."

"Huh. That sure is one heck of a story." She looked at the ground for a bit. "Weeellll…since you told me something so personal, I'll tell you my personal secret."  
"Oh yeah? What's yours?"

Vanellope suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue. I looked around, trying to find out where she went.

"Up here, genius!"

I turned around, where she was hanging from a candy tree branch. She immediately zipped down in a blue flash, and was suddenly right in front of me.

"I'm what people call a glitch." She said. "Most of the people in Sugar Rush made fun of me because I was a freak, and wasn't supposed to exist. But after…..certain issues…..were resolved, I found out I was actually the person in charge of Sugar Rush, and now everybody respects me. But I decided to stay a glitch. You know why?"

I shook my head, not having a clue.

"Because it's what makes me…well, me!" She smiled. "And I never wanna give that up."

I smiled back. "I guess we're both the same in that way, huh?"

She smiled back at me in response.

We finally arrived at the tunnel leading back to Game Central Station.

"Well, thanks for helping me find my way back." I said, as I turned to leave.

"Wait!"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"You think you could come back some time?"

I chuckled. "Sure kid. Just so long as your friend Ralph doesn't pummel me."

She gave me a confused look. "How did you-"

"Guardians are supposed to know about every world they visit." I quickly explained. "So I already knew who you were. But….I'm just one of these people who like to meet and get to know someone face to face."th

She smiled. "I think that's a good philosophy."

We waved goodbye to each other, then I teleported out of there.


End file.
